The present invention relates to an arrangement for monitoring and reporting malfunctioning indicator lamps in control, switching, safety and indicator systems.
Signal lamps in control, switching, safety and display systems are conventionally tested for proper operation by visual checks and by monitoring by means of high frequency test devices via additional diode matrices. Such checking measures are complicated and cost intensive.